The present invention relates to an apparatus, a network and methods for handling a large number of subscribers in a IN (Intelligent Network) based telecommunication network.
The service sector within telecommunication is an explosively growing market. Both for subscribers and for operators. For the operator, it is about to supply his customers with a modern service concept, to react fast on the subscribers needs and to be able to offer fast, efficient and wanted services. These services are often applicable within both PSTN (Public Switched Telephony Network) and PLMN (Public Land Mobile Network). It is further more not unusual, that the services act as a bridge between the fixed and the mobile network. Also for corporate customers the offered service choice is increasingly important in the choice of operator. Services such as VPN (Virtual Private Network), PN (Personal Number) and UPT (Universal Personal Telephony) will more and more, in the future, characterize the way we utilize the telecommunication network, both in our profession and in our spare time.
For the operators to be able to supply their customers with the latest number of services, dynamic tools are needed. IN is such a tool. IN consists of a number of SSPs (Service Switching Point) which react to different trigger points in a telephone call. When an SSP detects such a trigger point, the SSP signals a question to an SCP (Service Control Point), which processes the question and commands the SSP to take certain actions.
AN SCP has a limited space for storing subscriber data. To be able to cope with complicated services with lots of subscriber data or services with many subscribers one can then be forced to install yet another SCP for the same service. Unfortunately, one very soon obtain maintenance problem with data, and each SSP must besides that, have information about which SCP the call should be connected to, as well.
To be able to avoid the above mentioned problem, one can introduce an SDP (Service Data Point) in the network. The SCP will then ask the SDP about subscriber data for a specific subscriber and service. Even though an SDP can store several times more data compared to an SCP, the space in an SDP can be consumed. This is easily realized when one discusses services like for example UPT and PN, where the customer potential can be in the area of millions. There are even indications of that certain operators should treat all telephone calls as an IN call, and thereby set the foundation for an IN network with several millions of subscribers.
One problem, which arises when one wants to handle these big volumes of subscribers, is that not even an SDP can handle all the subscriber data. One will soon have the same problem, as with the SCP, with maintenance of data. Besides, each SCP must know which SDP contains subscriber data for that particular service and subscriber.
The present invention tackle the above mentioned problem with to administer and handle large amounts of subscribers in a telecommunication network.
Another problem which the present invention tackle is to ease for an SCP to find, for that particular service and subscriber, the relevant SDP.
The object with the present invention is thus to enable and ease administration, handling and signaling in an IN network with a large amount of subscribers.
The above mentioned problem, with to identify the relevant SDP, for a question from an SCP, in an telecommunication network, with large amount of subscribers, is solved by that the SCP calls an IR (Intelligent Router), elected from a multitude of IRs, which further calls a special SDP, from a multitude of SDPs, and that the special SDP conveys subscriber data to the SCP.
The above mentioned problems, with to handle and administer a large amount of subscribers in a telecommunication network, is solved by transfer of subscriber data to a special designated IR, elected from a multitude of IRs. The designated IR transfers subscriber data to a special designated SDP, and, stores the information, about which SDP that handles that particular service and subscriber. The designated IR, then copies the stored information to all other IRs.
In more detail the problem with how to identify the relevant SDP for a question from an SCP in a telecommunication network, with a large amount of subscribers, and the handling and administration of a large amount of subscribers, is solved by introducing a function for intelligent routing. The intelligent routing between SCP and SDP can be handled by a nod that stands by itself in the network, or as part of a function in an already existing node, for example an SCP. When a new subscriber shall be stored in an SDP, the subscriber data is transferred from the service administration to a master IRF (Intelligent Routing Function) The notation IRF is used to denote the functionality in an IR node, which beside the IRF consists of storing media and signaling functionality. The IRF comprises a function to determine which SDP that shall store the subscriber data, and the IRF then transfers the subscriber data to the SDP. The IRF also stores the information about which SDP that has the subscriber data for that particular subscriber and service. This information is a small part of the information stored in the SDP, but enough to uniquely identify which SDP that stores data for a specific subscriber and service. The information is also transferred to the other IRFs. When an SCP gets a call from an SSP, the SCP contacts an IRF. Which IRF the SCP contacts, can be decided from, among other things, the load distribution between the IRFs, or which geographical or signaling position the IRF has. The IRF analyses the information from the SCP and contacts the SDP, which stores the subscriber data for that particular subscriber and service. The SDP pointed out, thereafter supplies the SCP with the requested data.
An advantage with the present invention is that an increased security can be achieved by having several IRFs in the network. If an IRF cease to function, an SCP can instead contact another IRF, since all IRFs comprises the same information.
Another advantage is that a very limited amount of duplicated data must be handled. This results in an effective execution in the IRF, which makes the IRF cost efficient, at the same time as all of the SSPs or SCPs need not to contain duplicated data.
Yet another advantage is that an improved scalability is achieved. It is relatively simple to add yet another IRF or SDP, if needed for capacity reasons. This also has effect on the cost picture, since one do not need to already, from the start, dimension the system for future capacity needs.